The three-dimensional image display applies stereoscopic or autostereoscopic technique to display three-dimensional images. The stereoscopic technique implements the three-dimensional effect by the image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes. The stereoscopic technique includes the methods with the polarized glasses and without the polarized glasses, which are widely applied. In the manner of taking polarized glasses, the image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes can be displayed on the display apparatus based on direct sense of sight by changing the polarization direction of the image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes. For example, a film-type patterned retarder (FPR) is applied to liquid crystal display (LCD) so that the viewer is capable of viewing the three-dimensional image using the polarized glasses. In the manner without polarized glasses, an optical plate with the separated image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes in an optical axis is installed before or after the display apparatus for generating three-dimensional image.
Conventionally, the performance of the stereoscopic technique in the market aims to the development of rapid response time and wide viewing angle including the techniques of both multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) and multi-domain horizontal alignment (MHA). Although the requirement of wide viewing angle in the stereoscopic image display apparatus is achieved by the techniques of MVA and MHA, however, the issue of color washout is widely reviled. Color washout means that the color tones of the displaying images is deviated when the viewers see the displaying images on the image display apparatus in different visual orientations. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, when the backlight 100 illuminates on the pixel units, i.e. PR, PG and PB, of the display panel 102 of the stereoscopic image display apparatus manufactured by tri-gate technique, the left-side eye image 106L and the right-side eye image are formed. When the viewer 104 looks on the pixel units PR, PG and PB in a top view to form the left-hand eye image 106L, the left-hand eye image 106L having blue color in pixel unit PB is seen at the area PA. When the viewer 104 looks on the pixel units PR, PG and PB in a bottom view to form the right-hand eye image 106R, the right-hand eye image 106R having blue color in pixel unit PR is seen at the area PB. Such these situations result in color washout of the display apparatus.
Consequently, there is a need to develop an image display apparatus to solve the problem of color washout occurred in a large visual field angle of the display apparatus.